


Surprise

by JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones



Category: Naruto
Genre: College, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Naruto loves Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones/pseuds/JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of Sasuke and Naruto ___ </p>
<p>21-year-old Sasuke Uchiha AU </p>
<p>They have a kid together n.n</p>
<p>Edit, this was from April 18, 2016. It's very bad. I fixed the grammar mistakes, only because I didn't want to delete it since it was my first work on A03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this earlier and couldn't stop thinking about it so I figured I'd add it here cause I'll never publish on Wattpad 
> 
> Language warning though

21-year-old Sasuke Uchiha did, in fact, have a family. Mostly unknown to anyone they weren't close to. Sasuke had a husband, yes husband, that happened to have blond hair and blue eyes and may or may not be known as Naruto Uzumaki. He and the idiot have always been close, as their families were friends. They had a 6-year-old together. Akira (Akeera) was a copy of Sasuke the exact same black hair and grin Sasuke wore when he was 6. The only differences were their eyes and location at the moment. Sasuke's velvet brown eyes were the complete opposite of his son's bright sky blue eyes. Sasuke sighed ignoring the girls' trying to grab his arms asking if he was okay acting like complete fools. In fact, Sasuke was so in thought he completely missed when the professor let a child into the room. 

"Hello," The professor asked the small boy. "Are you looking for someone?" The boy scanned the room his eyes lighting up before pointing at Sasuke, "My daddy!" He smiled running to the man who was glaring at the book in front of him not noticing the entire class watching the boy warily. Whispers rang throughout the hall and Sasuke still hadn't budged from his staring contest with the desk. Feeling someone shake him, though, that'd woke him up. "Fuckin- Akira." Sasuke's steady voice held for half a second long until the boy smiled at his father. "Daddy! What happened? You only look at dad like that!" Sasuke let a small smile only his son and the few close around him could see. He picked his son up kissing his temple whispering to him that he'd missed him. His son laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder gripping his shirt. He packed his stuff up quickly eager to see his son and husband. Picking up his bag he rushed down the stairs heading for the door, people still whispered but he could the smirk that felt permanently on his face. Before he could make it to the door Naruto threw it opened. "Akira!" He looked worn out. "Lost our kid?" Sasuke was still smirking. "Course not! Just figured he'd wanna see his dad so I let him go ahead." Naruto murmured before smiling at his husband. "He keeps finding people as sexy as you I should let him go more." Naruto winked pulling Sasuke into his chest arms wrapping around his waist. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's neck. "You're making a scene. Move, idiot." Sasuke pushed the blond off him trying to get out of the classroom before anyone could take any more pictures of the three. "Sasuke!" Naruto whined pulling Sasuke's back against his chest. "I haven't seen my husband in two weeks, I think people can deal with PDA." Sasuke huffed and pulled Naruto into the hallway closing the door after them. "Honestly, Naruto you're worse than a child. Worse than our child." Naruto huffed and walked behind his husband and son, chest pressed against Sasuke's back. It was normal for the two of them but anyone on the campus could never imagine Sasuke with a child laying its head on his shoulder and a man pressed against him his head on Sasuke's other shoulder. 

Sasuke slowed down noticing everyone was staring at him and his family. With a sigh, he turned to Naruto pulling him into a passion-filled kiss that made Naruto groan knowing he couldn't do anything in public. Reluctantly they pulled back looked around and left walking back to their house. 

Needless to say every girl on campus were somewhat on cloud nine whilst depressed at the same time. 

I guess fangirls will be fangirls.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you thought it was and what else I should do thanks :) 
> 
> I really liked how it turned out.
> 
> I'd of made it longer but I would've gotten carried away and made a whole story sorry it's so short
> 
> Edit; I don't like how this turned out, wish I did but it's my first published work on here so I'm not surprised it turned out this bad.


End file.
